Redback
by Mis Snow Night
Summary: Mae just a school teen then becomes a superhero called Redback her journey is just beginning she will have a sidekick her brother called Hansel aka Sargent Danger they fight crime at night together as the guardians of Perth city.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another boring day at school for Mae. She was just about to go off to work at the book shop just after school on a Wednesday. Mae just got a call from her boss saying "come to work for a staff meeting". So Mae then asked loch if he would tack hansel home. So Mae was on her way to work by the time she got their and the shop was closed so she then yelled. "Hello" but no response then Mae went to the office and sour a hidden dour behind a pile of books. Mae then moved the books to one side and opened the dour and went in side. "Hello" she yelled again but again no answer so she then looked around to see if anyone was there. But just then a flying wooden beam came too quickly and knocked Mae out.

She moved into an acid tank with nuclear spiders in it the spider's sensors sensed a living thing in their environment. So they moved in. To release their venom into their pray the glass smashed and splashed in the acid and then splashed on Mae's arm's and wrists. It burnt all of her skin and cut some of her vain.

Then a couple of mints later Mae then wok up and stood up zombie like she then grabbed her bag and left the room and put the books back in front of the dour and then walked home. By the time she got home it was 7o clock at night. "Where have you been do you realis the time" Mae wasn't fused so she then went to bed and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Mae got up and had a shower. When she was a little more awake she looked down and sours a red stream of blood down the bath and then she washed her arms. As she was washing her arm's big chunks of dried up blood flicked of and into the bath tub? "That the hell is that" Mae said then she sour her arm's bleeding all over with blood. She then sour spider bits and webs all over her so she then hopped out of the shower and quickly dried of. She then quickly put something on her arms with bandagers and quickly got dressed. She was getting ready for school she made herself a coffee and her mum a cup of tea. "Thanks for the tea" Mae's mum said "no problem" she said "aren't you hot in that" Mae's mum said as she pointed to Mae's jumper "no why". "because it's hot and weren't well last night why what was wrong with you".

"Nothing I'm fin so mum can you drive me to school please mum" she said Mae's mum then sighed and then said "okay you lazy hunjer".


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days later at school Mae asked Scarr to keep a secret. Scarr is best friends with Mae so Scarr said "yeah sour" Mae brought Scarr to a privet place until "Scarr Scarr" a voice from a distend said. A young girl behind Scarr there was Smiley and Ryle "hay Scarr look at this a new book that has just come out you would really like it". Scarr's eye's opened Scarr would be this kind of person that if you said the word book or book's she would run you. "Hay Mae do you mind" Scarr said as she was just about to run of Mae said "no no not at all you go of it's not that important". Scarr smiled and then went of to the new book.

Mae was disappointed so that evening Mae some mettle and materials and then crafted it all together to make some webbing and two sharp blades. Crafted them into where the acid ate into her arms by the time she finished she tested the blades and the webbing. Mae was satisfied with the results so she pealed of the bandages and dried up blood of from her arms and carefully popped the gadgets into her arms. She then connected the whirs from the gadgets to her cut vain funny enough she didn't feel much besides a sharp pinch. After she put the webbing devises into her wrists she then turned her arms over once she installed the webbing she then put the two blades into her four arms. She then finished up by sewing the exposed flesh up and then put some bandages on the arms.

2 days later Mae then decided to tell her brother Hansel about her arms and her abilities. "Hay Hansel can I ask you a question?" "Yeah sour" Mae said to her brother "what would you do if I had an all mighty change what will you do?". Hansel looked weirdly "if you are talking about puppetry than keep it to yourself in other things nothing why". Mae took a deep breath and took of her jacket and exposed her arm's "what the fuck is that" Hansel said. Mae then lashed out the two blades to show Hansel. "It's a part of me now" Hansel's eye's opened "WTF Mae" he said Mae gave the most bizarre look on her face. "What" Hansel then said "dos it hurt" Mae shook her head "no it doesn't and you knew what I'm thinking of using my new strength to be a guardian for Perth city what do you think".

"I think that you are nut's and I think that you will need to tell mum and dad" "no Hansel I don't want them to knew just yet okay I will tell them once the time is right okay" Mae said Hansel rolled his eye's and then said "okay okay but I want to be a superhero then two okay" Mae said "okay you will then".


	4. Chapter 4

Within 3 day's Mae and Hansel designed and made Mae and Hansel's superhero cloths. Mae's was all black with a tint of red in it Hansel's was just green army colour. And then they found an old ebanded cave entrees the location was right next to their home. "Cool Mae can I bring some of my army camo here" "shour you can bring whatever you like and hay if you want we can be co-workers". Hansel had a why'd open mouth like a smile "apalootly shour" Mae had a smile and said "sweet so how would we make this embedded cave our fortress or base". So within a week Mae and Hansel built a base with computers that are just too evinced for the world and of the computer nerds. Mae and Hansel had their spear superhero cloth's and spear weapons and there gadgets. "Do you think we are done Hansel?" Hansel said "yeah I think so we have everything" "well the last thing left is to go out and fight crime".

So that night when Mae's mum went to bed Hansel and Mae snuck out to the base to suit up. When they got to the roof tops of Perth city there was a big disterbents. "It's time to shine Hansel" Mae said so they went of to put peace. The cops about and started to point their guns to Mae "what are you speak" Mae trend around and said "I am Redback and sir Theas people need to be locked up for their crimes". She dumped the people right near the cops and swang with the webbing to base.


	5. Chapter 5

The very next day at school everyone was talking about what happened last night about a bag disterbents at Perth. "hay did you knew about what happened last night?" "I heard it was a girl with blades out of her arms" everyone was talking at school until Mae and Hansel walked in together with no face expression what so ever this went on for weeks. Until Mag got some video clip of Redback and her co-worker Sargent Danger fighting in a hero way. "okay okay settle down now" said Mag as all of the kids settled down "now we are going to watch a film that most people have already seen on the news it's a short film". Mag the teacher press play everyone sat down and watched it. It was the latest news in Perth that was big in a long time it showed a news reporter just saying a bit of bla bla and then she showed a video recording of Redback and Sargent Danger.

Mae and Hansel just looked at each other in a smutty way and nodding at one another. "Well that's wat we are going to be doing for social issues now let's meet in the meeting room for a meeting". Later that day when it was time to do social issues everyone was all talking about the two heroes of Perth City everyone was except Mae and Hansel. "Mae and Hansel you haven't said anything now let's hear what you have to say" Mae and Hansel just said "there is nothing really to say when everyone else has taken what we weir going to say". "okay what was that?" Mae quickly picked a sentence from that section. "ummm what kind of code they go by?" Mag nodded her head and said "good".


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a month now and Redback has made some enemies one inperticuler. He is Mighty Killer he only wants to kill Redback and to become the most powerful human in the whole realm. So one day when Mae and Hansel where at school a phone call was made by the gouvament saying "stay in the building and don't let anyone get in or out this is a emergency". So the teacher's made everyone stay in side. Mae had a sudden pinch in her right arm meaning danger so Mae said to Hansel "I have to go they need me they need Redback". Hansel nodded and said "I will cover you".

So Mae snuck out and found a corner and transformed into Redback when she did. She pulled out her blades to check them and then she put them back into her arm's. She then walked into the study room and said "keep calm I am here" everyone open their mouth and eye's Mag said "who are you are the...". "Yes I am. I am Redback Guardian of Perth City" as people where just about to speak Redback heard a big noise coming closer towards the school. "Everyone settle and hide he is here" Redback ordered "who is" one of the students said "his name is Mighty Killer and he can smell you". The kid quickly hid as Mighty Killer bashed thru the roof of the school. Redback quickly swang out her blades and said "dam it Mighty Killer" Redback said then Mighty Killer said "where are you. You little bug".

Redbacks eye's closed and then opened them again and then came out with her blades and said "I'm right here and yet I can see that you have come back to school to learn about biology". Redback said as she started to fight Mighty Killer "cos spiders are not bugs". Redback came out swinging her blades to Mighty Killer "they are arachnids". Mighty Killer ran to smash Redback "I'll brake you I'll smash you I'll ripe all of your arms and legs of" he said. As Mighty Killer tried to squash Redback. Redback always sliced Mighty Killer on every time she got a chance "well it looks like I've beaten you again". Mighty Killer brock of and ran for dear life "yeah yeah that's right not so Mighty after all sour looser".

Everyone's eye's opened more but in 1 minuet latter Redback was gone. Mae came back and said "what happened here?" everyone just said nothing Mae then said "what".


	7. Chapter 7

It was 2 months latter and Mae had a dream and the dream was about camp. The dream was that Exelsor came into Mae's room playing with her arm and shot out one of her webbing. And that everyone at camp exposed Mae to the world as Redback.

It was a living nightmare until Mae wok up and screamed her blades weir out and her webs weir spread everywhere on her pillows. The blades ripped her pillow Mae was breathing heavily. She then put her blades into her arms and then she got out of her bed and went out for some fresh air it was a Friday morning at 5 o clock. She closed her eyes and had a sudden pinch in her arm. So she then quickly trend into Redback she then got on top of her roof of her house. It was Mighty Killer he landed on the oval in front of her house. Redback jumped of her house and on the oval. "Why are you here?" Redback said "I am here to kill you" "really you want to go there well I think that we can come to a conclusion what about trues". Mighty Killer said "fin if you show your face to the hole world and then I will show min and I will turn myself in if you expose yourself in front in first" he said then he had an even better thought.

"in faked I will make it even better last man standing gets to keep their identity". Redback finished Mighty Killer's sentence for him "and the looser exposes them self to the whole world is that what you were thinking of". Mighty Killer said "yes we shall meet where it all began" Redback nodded then Mighty Killer disappeared. Leaving Redback she then went inside her house. Mae then went to school with Hansel at lunch time Mae puled Hansel aside "what's wrong Mae" Mae told him what happened and what's going to happen. "I have to go and end him I have to" Hansel then said "no Mae don't you don't knew if you can defeat him" Mae gave Hansel a look. "if I can defeat him at school with nothing then my powers can do much worse".

Hansel then said "if you're going I'm going to no matter what". Mae then said "maybe".


	8. Chapter 8

In a couple of hours latter at Perth City Mighty Killer made a disterbents. When Mae was in school at class she got a sudden pinch in Mae's arm "ARRR" Mae yelled "what's was that for?" Mag said "sorry I just have to go to the toilet my stomach hurts" as Mae was saying. "Okay goes on but you don't need to make that much noise" Mae got up and said "thank you". When Mae found a staff place she got dress into Redback and then went to Perth City.

At Perth City Redback made her aperients "hay" Redback said she then slammed on the road "let's finish this once and for all". Mighty Killer said "then let's dance" Redback then ran and jumped got her blades out and smashed Mighty Killer. Mighty Killer then was too smart for Redback and lashed her one last time Mighty Killer made Redback fall on the flour he then grabed her mask and showed her secret identity to the world she covered her face and fought with her face down but then. Mighty Killer was too fast and quick and flipped Redback on her back and grabbed her hair and showed the tv reporters her face. But Redback was to smart and armoured Mighty Killer to the rode so she then got her saliva and put it into Mighty Killer's mouth to course him to have a coma. A tv reporter came up to Redback and started to ask her questions but all that Redback said was "I am Redback and my co-worker Sargent Danger will be here at Perth City to be not as vigilante's but as Guardians of justice".

And just like that Redback and Sargent Danger weir back to prow the roof tops of Perth City.


End file.
